


An Unlikely Friendship

by MidnightsPast



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Original Work
Genre: 3am_updates is my bff, Honey, little kid, streetlight in a forest, talking bear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-02-09 15:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightsPast/pseuds/MidnightsPast
Summary: A small child in a wood. By themself. So many things could go wrong. But the child has found an unlikely friend and protector.





	1. The Beginning of Quite a Lot of Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [3am_updates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3am_updates/gifts).



A streetlight stood in the middle of a wood. Glowing softly through the night, it gave comfort to all who saw its light. A tired, wet brown bear picked its way through the underbrush and flopped down under the soft halo of light. Soon, the bear was asleep.   
A small, tearful child stumbled over. He collapsed in front of the sleeping bear, and soon fell asleep himself, clasping his only possession, a jar of honey.


	2. Morning Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will the morning shed it's light on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided to make this set in Narnia. it's just going to happen before the movies/books. Also, these chapters are going to stay short because I don't have a lot of time on my hands. Thanks for reading,  
> -MidnightsPast

The weak yellow light of dawn began creeping through the forest; rays of light touching green leaves dripping with dew. Birds began chirping to each other, squirrels and all sorts of forest creatures began the day. The bear's eyes blinked open, still sleepy. It began to stretch, but stopped when it noticed a small weight next to it.

"Hrmm," it grumbled. "What is a small child like this doing out in these woods?"

 The child stirred, then sat up, rubbing his eyes.

 "Where am I?"

 "Dear child, you are in Narnia." the bear said in it's deep voice.


	3. Revelations, if you can call it that.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bear helps the child understand some things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have a plot for this now! Yay!
> 
> You have no idea how hard it is to write in the voice of a 7 year old girl. My vocabulary is so much more advanced; I feel like I have to make myself dumb to write this

"W-What's Narnia?" the child asked, backing away, fearfully.

"Narnia, daughter of Eve, is a place, a land, a great kingdom! Or at least, it was, until the evil White Witch took over and cast an eternal winter over it. Think about that, always winter and never Christmas!" the bear explained.

"No Christmas?!" the child shrieked, "why don't you just fight her and make her have Christmas?"

"We can't, small one, because if we tried to fight her she would turn all of us to stone. Now, why don't we go find something nice to eat, since the rain has stopped, hmm?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so bad; I'm really tired right now, and I'm sick. Hopefully the chapters will start getting a little longer though. :)


End file.
